mashfandomcom-20200216-history
The Klinger Collection
'' (Season 2).]] Although Klinger wore women's clothing as a scam to get out of the army, he took the role seriously and developed a great deal of expertise in ladies fashion and became extremely proud of his "Klinger Collection". Besides buying outfits, Klinger also made his own, investing money and effort buying the best materials from overseas. In Bug Out, Klinger tells Potter he spent $300 (a big sum in those days) on his "Klinger Collection", including a blue chiffon from "Murdoch's of Toledo". Also in The Colonel's Horse, Klinger asks Potter to help buy 4 yards of material from "Goldstein's on the Ginza". He had a sewing machine in his tent as well as tailor's mannequins. He was sometimes consulted by the nurses and even Margaret on fashion matters. At least three times Klinger loses his entire "Klinger Collection" of dresses-once when he thought there was a ceasefire and thus he didn't need them for Section 8 anymore Ceasefire (TV series episode); once when he was sent to a Battalion Aid Station with Hawkeye and Houlihan, Radar sold them when he thought Klinger had been killed Aid Station (TV series episode); another time when the 4077th had bugged out to a new location, he has to trade them to Korean prostitutes so the MASH can use a "school building" as a new operating room Bug Out (TV series episode)! Eventually, Klinger gives up wearing women's clothing, a change demanded by Farr because he felt his children would be ashamed of his appearing in women's clothing week after week on national television, and the views of the Klinger Collection became more rare from Season 8 onwards. The "Klingerpatra" costume in April Fools, one of his most memorable among the later outfits. The picnic outfit in Taking the Fifth ''is probably one of the last. This page aims to be a complete study of the "Klinger Collection" with his various costumes arranged by the TV Season they appeared in. Season 1 Klinger-chief surgeon who.jpg|"Chief Surgeon Who?". He is wearing a standard WAC/Army Nurse Corps taupe wool jacket and skirt with a tan shirtwaist, and a taupe service hat with a one-sided brim rising on the left side. The shirtwaist and coat are meant to be buttoned all the way to the collar. Bannerman-ceasefire.jpg|"Ceasefire"'' Lieutenant Barbara Bannerman buys this off the Klinger Collection for $5. KDRESS05.PNG|''"Ceasefire"'' KDRESS04.PNG|''"The Army-Navy Game"'' KDRESS03.PNG|''"The Longjohn Flap"'' KDRESS02.PNG|''"Dear Dad"'' Season 2 Klinger-divided we stand.jpg|''"Divided We Stand". Gwen and Klinger-officers only.jpg|"Officers Only". KDRESS06.PNG|''"Radar's Report". KDRESS07.PNG|''"Radar's Report". KDRESS08.PNG|''"Radar's Report". KDRESS09.PNG|''"Radar's Report". KDRESS10.PNG|''"Kim". KDRESS11.PNG|''"L.I.P.". KDRESS12.PNG|''"L.I.P.". KDRESS13.PNG|''"L.I.P.". KDRESS14.PNG|''"The Trial of Henry Blake". KDRESS15.PNG|''"The Trial of Henry Blake". KDRESS16.PNG|''"The Trial of Henry Blake". KDRESS17.PNG|''"The Trial of Henry Blake". KDRESS18.PNG|''"The Trial of Henry Blake". KDRESS19.PNG|''"The Trial of Henry Blake". KDRESS20.PNG|''"Dear Dad...Three". KDRESS21.PNG|''"Dear Dad...Three". KDRESS22.PNG|''"Deal Me Out". KDRESS23.PNG|''"Officers Only". KDRESS24.PNG|''"Officers Only". KDRESS25.PNG|''"For Want of a Boot". KDRESS26.PNG|''"For Want of a Boot". KDRESS27.PNG|''"For Want of a Boot". KDRESS28.PNG|''"As You Were". KDRESS29.PNG|''"As You Were". KDRESS30.PNG|''"As You Were". KDRESS31.PNG|''"As You Were". KDRESS32.PNG|''"As You Were". KDRESS33.PNG|''"Crisis". KDRESS34.PNG|''"Crisis". KDRESS35.PNG|''"Crisis". KDRESS36.PNG|''"Mail Call". KDRESS37.PNG|''"Mail Call". Season 3 MASH episode-3x3-Officer of the Day-Klinger And Hawkeye as OOD.png|''"Officer of the Day". Klinger-springtime.jpg|"Springtime". Klinger 1-big mac.jpg|"Big Mac". MASH episode-3x21-Big Mac-Radar tries to stop Klinger.jpg|"Big Mac". MASH episode-3x21 Klinger as Lady Liberty.jpg|"Big Mac". Klinger-abyssinia.jpg|"Abyssinia, Henry". Season 4 Klinger-change of command.jpg|"Change of Command". Klinger2-change of command.jpg|"Change of Command". Klinger-the kids.jpg|"The Kids". Season 5 Klinger-exorcism.jpg|"Exorcism". Klinger 2-the most unforgettable characters.jpg|"The Most Unforgettable Characters". Season 6 Season 7 Klinger 2-commander pierce.jpg|"Commander Pierce". Klinger 1-commander pierce.jpg|"Commander Pierce". Season 8 Klinger-april fools.jpg|"April Fools". Season 9 Klinger and the busted jeep-taking the fifth.jpg|"Taking the Fifth"''. Category:M*A*S*H research topics